Talk:Argon Van Rayner/@comment-4080028-20170605213314
Like Zeon and Otaku have said before, welcome to the wiki! Always a pleasure to meet someone new here and see what they have to contribute. Hope your stay here is a pleasant experience. Now with that said, I'd also like to ask if you received permission from any admins to create a World Noble. You see, there's a procedure on this wiki to prevent all of us from breaking canon involving the nobles, since at some point, people were attacking and killing nobles with their characters left and right, and there's only so many in the entire world. As a result, in order to do anything involving a World Noble, each user here has to request permission from at least two different admins on the wiki, and provide a reason as to why they want to make a noble, write about a noble, hit a noble, kill a noble, or whatever it is they want to do. As an admin myself, I'm willing to listen and see if it's acceptable or not. Granted, I see msyelf as a total pushover, so I suppose I'd allow it no matter what; but even if I don't, there's no need to worry, since there are plenty of other admins here who may give you the chance you're looking for. The only other thing on my mind is a very simple question after I read Argon's history. How would the former slaves in his unit be able to hide their slave marks while in service as Marines? Just a thought that came to me while reading, since I imagined if anyone's slave mark was discovered, it could trace itself back to Argon, and his whole cover as a World Noble could be blown, which would give him a world of trouble. I mean, you can hide it under clothes for a good amount of time and what not, but I feel like that could only last for so long until they have to change clothes or their uniform gets ruined in battle and the marking is spotted by someone else. Does Argon have a failsafe to prevent this problem from happening? Or has he found a way to remove the tattoo altogether? Anyway, enough rambling from me. Despite the questions I just shared, I do still want to make sure you feel welcomed and accepted to this wiki. Please consider my questions here more as an attempt to help you get settled in easier, as all I want is to help new users before some huge accident occurs. And with that, well, as I said earlier, welcome to the wiki! It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope your stay here is a good one. If you need anything, feel free to drop a message on a user's talk page, or join us in the chat. We'd be happy to help you out, or even just hang out with you and share some good times together. Until then, I hope you enjoy developing Argon into the character of your dreams. :)